Répartitions au 221B
by Ginnice
Summary: Si les personnages de Sherlock devaient être répartis dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard, où seraient-ils allés ?
1. Mycroft

**Hello ! On se retrouve pour un petit crossover Sherlock/Harry Potter.**

 **Il y aura un chapitre par répartition, donc par personnage.  
** **Un chapitre ne sera pas très long, juste quelques lignes ^^**

 **Je n'ai pas encore tout écrit, mais comme je suis en vacances, je pourrai le faire !  
** **J'essayerai de poster régulièrement, mais je ne vous promets peut-être pas un chapitre par jour :p**

 **Voilà, bonne (petite) lecture !**

* * *

-Mycroft Holmes, dit la sorcière au chapeau vert.

Il s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers l'estrade où l'attendait le professeur McGonagall. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit.

« Mmmmm, je vois… Tu es ambitieux et très intelligent. Tu veux un métier haut placé qui inspire le respect. Que les gens t'apprécient ou non, tu t'en fiches. Tu veux te concentrer sur tes études et réussir ta vie. Pour toi, les autres sont des poissons rouges… Je sais,

SERPENTARD ! »

* * *

 **Dites-moi en review si vous trouvez que Mycroft a sa place à Serpentard !**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	2. Lestrade

**Bonjour ! Voici la deuxième répartition !**

* * *

-Greg Lestrade !

Un jeune garçon assez maigre sortit du groupe. La sorcière qui l'avait appelé posa sur sa tête le Choixpeau qui semblait beaucoup trop lourd pour lui.

« Haaaaaa, c'est très clair ! Tu es patient, courageux et loyal. Tu es également travailleur, mais tu n'as pas trop confiance en toi… Auror est la carrière que tu as toujours voulu faire. Si tu continues comme ça, tu y arriveras sans aucun doute ! Sans hésiter,

POUFSOUFFLE ! »

* * *

 **Je trouve que Lestrade a sa place à Poufsouffle !**

 **Une petite review pour m'encourager à écrire les suivants ? ^^**


	3. Sherlock

**Voilà la répartition de mon chouchou ! (coucou Axelle mdr)**

* * *

-Sherlock Holmes ! dit le professeur McGonagall.

Un garçon aux cheveux bouclés foncés s'avança, sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous ? Hooo, très intéressant ! Tu veux faire tes preuves, mais tu ne sais pas comment. Montrer à ton grand frère que tu peux te débrouiller sans lui… Tu es très intelligent mais aussi un peu perdu… Ta capacité à te concentrer est impressionnante ! « Je veux être avec John » me dis-tu.. Mmmm… Tu ne veux pas être comme ton frère n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas,

SERDAIGLE ! »

* * *

 **Pour moi, Sherlock est à Serdaigle, c'est évident !**

 **En plus c'est ma maison doooonc, IL N'Y A ABSOLUMENT RIEN DE PERSONNEL d'accord ^^ ?**

 **Breeeeef, comme d'hab, review si vous voulez donner votre avis !**

 **Je pense que je ne pourrai pas poster avant mardi, mais ça me donnera l'occasion de terminer de tous les écrire..**


	4. John

**Après Sherlock, voici son âme sœur, John !**

* * *

-John Watson !

Un petit garçon blond sortit de la foule, marchant très vite vers le Choixpeau pour écourter ce moment de torture devant toute l'école.

« Voyons… du courage, beaucoup de courage… de la fidélité et de la bravoure aussi, tu ne manques pas de qualités ! Tu es fort et prêt à tout pour tes amis. Mais tu es assez timide, il va falloir que tu t'affirmes ! »

-Je voudrais être avec Sherlock..

« Je suis désolé, je vais t'envoyer à…

GRYFFONDOR ! »

* * *

 **J'ai hésité à mettre John à Poufsouffle, mais bon, je trouve qu'il a plus sa place à Gryffondor ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Moriarty

**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici THE KING MORIARTY !**

* * *

-James Moriarty !

-JIM ! cria quelqu'un, je préfère Jim...

-Peut importe, avancez.

Le dénommé « Jim » Moriarty avança, se retourna vers ses camarades, leur lança un regard hautain, puis leur tira la langue.

-Monsieur Moriarty ! cria McGonagall

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive…

-Vous commencez mal l'année.

-Je la terminerai aussi mal… dit-il en souriant.

« Hummmm… ton esprit est extrêmement embrouillé, je ne vois presque rien… Mais du peu que je sais,

SERPENTARD ! »

* * *

 **Voilà, review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine !**


	6. Irène

**Hello ! Ca fait un petit temps, mais bon, la reprise des cours fut dure !**

* * *

-Irène Adler !

Une grande fille aux cheveux noirs sortit du groupe d'élèves.

« Mmmm, tu es ambitieuse et déterminée… Tu veux t'amuser et profiter de la vie : on ne vit qu'une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Bien…

SERPENTARD ! »

* * *

 **Review pour m'encourager à continuer malgré les cours ? ^^**


	7. Mary

**Hello !**

 **Oui je sais, ça fait un certain temps.. Mais bon les cours tout ça (C'est pas vrai, je fous rien de mes journées..)**

 **Une excuse ? Euuuh y'a eu la saison 10 de Doctor Who et la 2 de Sense8 ? Haaaa, je suis vraiment la flemme incarnée..**

 **MAIS ! J'ai des chapitres d'avance ! Si vous voulez des personnages en particulier, proposez !**

* * *

« Mary Morstan ! »

Une petite blonde souriante s'avança. Elle s'assit et attendit.

« Mmmmm… beaucoup de courage, de l'intelligence et de la ruse.. Tu pourrais aller n'importe où ! Cependant, ton fort caractère te cause parfois des ennuis… J'hésite vraiment… Mais je crois que je sais. Tu iras à

SERPENTARD ! »

* * *

 **Il y aura la suite très bientôt, je le promets !**


	8. Molly

**J'avais promis la suite sous peu, la voilà !**

* * *

« Molly Hooper ! »

Une fille aux longs cheveux bruns en tresse s'avança… en vain. Elle venait de trébucher sur sa cape trop grande. Elle se releva avec difficultés malgré l'aide d'autres élèves. Elle réussit enfin à parvenir jusqu'au Choixpeau.

« Qu'avons-nous ? Tu es très intelligente ! Mais tu manques de confiance en toi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi… Tu es fort sympathique et intéressante ! Je vais t'envoyer à

SERDAIGLE ! »

* * *

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité pour Molly, j'ai fait des sondages sur Twitter et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient toujours très proches. J'ai donc choisi Serdaigle pour qu'elle soit dans la même maison que Sherlock ^^**

 **Tchuss !**


	9. Mrs Hudson

**Hello ! Voici la queen, Mme Hudson !**

* * *

« Martha Louise Sissons ! »

La dénommée Martha rejoignit McGonagall et se posa sur le tabouret.

« Alors… Hou ! De la loyauté et beaucoup de patience : tu serais capable de te sacrifier pour tes amis et leur sécurité ! C'est une très grande qualité, elle te permettra d'être très appréciée. Sans aucun doute,

POUFSOUFFLE ! »

* * *

 **Je pense que j'ai fait le tour des personnages, tous les chapitres se ressemblent mais tant pis x)**

 **Si vous voulez un personnage que je n'ai pas fait, demandez en review et j'essayerai de le faire :)**

 **En tout cas, si cette fic s'arrête ici, je vous fais des bisous sur vos fesses !**

 **Merci !**


End file.
